


The Sweetest May Queen

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tegan spends time with Miss Hampton.RP Fic.





	The Sweetest May Queen

Miss Hampton had seen the girl flinch and moved to wrap an arm around her, gently stroking her back and murmuring a quiet and somewhat comforting. 

"I've got you... it's okay, just trust me."

Tegan murred weakly. 

"Come... your friends are waiting."

Tegan smiled softly and nodded. Miss Hampton soon lead her to the TARDIS, smiling as the Doctor suggested she went with them, after a short pause she had agreed. 

"You okay Tegan sweetheart?"

Tegan smiled.

"I am now your here..."

"Come and rest then?"

Tegan smiled and followed Miss Hampton. Miss Hampton smiled and shut the door behind them, moving to fluff the bed as Tegan stripped herself. 

"C'mere gorgeous."

Tegan smiled and came over to the bed and fell onto it and into Miss Hampton's arms. Miss Hampton smiled and kissed her sweetly. 

"You are so cute."

Tegan wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Cute?"

"And sexy..."

Tegan smiled.

"That's better."

"I thought so."

Miss Hampton teased, kissing her softly. 

"Want some TLC?"

Tegan nodded.

"Yes please."

"Tell me if you need me to slow down?"

"What If I need you to speed up?"

Tegan purred softly. 

"Is that a hint?"

Tegan smiled teasingly.

"What do you think..."

Miss Hampton laughed. 

"Lucky I like you, isn't it?"

She murred, moving to kiss Tegan, cupping and teasing her breasts. Tegan mewed. 

"You like that baby?"

"Fucking Love it!"

Tegan murred/growled. 

"Language..."

Miss Hampton teased. 

"Any more of that and you'll go solo."

Tegan murred softly.

"Yes Ma'rm..."

"Apologise."

Tegan mewed.

"You know if you want to role-play with me being a naughty schoolgirl to your 'headmistress' then just say so."

She purred. 

"This isn't roleplay kiddo... say it or stay needy."

"Sorry."

"Good girl."

Miss Hampton murmured, moving to kiss her softly. Tegan murred softly into the kiss. 

"Think you can submit, little one?"

Tegan nodded.

"Yes I can."

"Hands on the bars then."

Tegan mewed and complied. Miss Hampton smiled and moved to suckle lightly on Tegan's breasts. Tegan mewed again. Miss Hampton smiled and kissed her way lower over Tegan's body to suckle on her clit. Tegan bucked and mewled. Miss Hampton smiled and upped the pace of her suckling. Tegan mewled even louder. Once again Miss Hampton upped her pace. Tegan cried out and came apart.


End file.
